


The Spot on The Wall

by WiseNerd



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, M/M, Post-Epiosde: s02e08 The Rescue, i have a very very vague idea of what i'm doing right now, might end up like plot heavy because i overthink, probably slow burn, these tags are very preliminary and subject to additions or changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseNerd/pseuds/WiseNerd
Summary: Din Djarin is not selfish nor greedy. Well, he wasn’t so until this moment.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	1. The Tidal Waves

**Author's Note:**

> “We stare at a spot on the wall thinking about many things, none of them having anything to do with the spot on the wall.”  
> -Welcome to Nightvale, ep 96

Din Djarin is not Force sensitive.

This fact does not stop the tidal wave of Force that crashes before him like a war trumpet because right now Din Djarin is making a choice that shifts the path the Force had been neatly paving for the story it was creating for him. The Force is not an entity that experiences emotional responses much like the sea is not an entity that gives any response beyond the one it will always give, tides and waves. But you could almost say it was surprised here. Even though it shouldn’t be because it has existed alongside life for millennia and knows life to be selfish and greedy. Din Djarin is not selfish nor greedy. Well, he wasn’t so until this moment. 

Din’s life had been constant quest after quest, no rest. The idea of rest was something he considered an unfortunate necessity; he only partook in enough to keep him going.

Omera, that sweet small village, Grogu and the kids, that was the first time he realized that he didn’t want his life to be bounty after bounty. It was the first time he realized he wanted anything more than what he had. Deep down he knew that he had always wanted things, a jetpack, good food… his own family, Grogu. In general, he tried not to acknowledge his wants though. That was asking too much. He had already been saved, been taken in, raised, and cared for.

Gunshots, yells and screams, and a looming mechanical shadow fill his mind every time he thinks about asking for more.

At one point he had been repeating internally that it would be ok, The Kid would be fine, it was ok. It was silent now, at some point the forced mantra fading.

Din’s staring at the door his son just disappeared from and that old pain can’t hold a torch to the resigned loss tearing his chest apart, cell by cell.

A tear drips from his face and cools in the air because his helmet is off. His hands are at his side and empty because Grogu is not in his arms. He has nothing to his name, no creed, no ship, no family because he has never asked for anything for himself.

‘Why not, finally, ask for something?’ he thinks and with that Din’s heart finally began to pump again and he is running, helmet still on the floor and saber still on his belt. He comes alive again.

Fuck the narrative, fuck his quest, and fuck whatever the fuck was about to happen on the bridge because everyone is really just waiting for the appropriate amount of grieving time to occur before Bo-Katan started something again.

He runs down halls and throws himself through the ladder holes that connect the floors, not bothering with the elevator. Hoping against hope that he might be able to beat the one the Jedi and his son went down, or at least stop them from getting in the Jedi’s ship and leaving before he can even say anything.

Din Djarin needs to ask for something.

* * *

Luke Skywalker is a former rebellion pilot; he can get in and out anywhere with his X-wing as fast as he needs to be. Normally, he would be gone by now. Two factors are at play right now for why he is not.

The first is that he hasn’t slept in… some time. He honestly can’t remember. At some point, a few days ago, maybe a week ago? Something like that, he had gotten a signal through the Force, adrenaline spiked through him all at once and he had barely told Leia what was going on before he was shooting himself through space with R2 giving confused beeps. Technically he could’ve slept on the way over, R2 all but begged him to (the droid has too much pride to actually beg though, so it was more like badgering) but he couldn’t. Every time he shut his eyes, he felt flashes of fear, pain, and what was either a very Dark now or a soon to be now. His own trauma with Palpatine not helping him try to keep calm so all he could do was try to keep himself together and not have a panic attack. 

The second factor is because the Force is all but yelling at him by the time he makes it back to the hangar and while the wave of feeling is powerful, it’s not malicious as far as he can sense. So, curious, Luke waits by his wings, head tilted. Grogu glances at the man holding him then tilting his head too, stares and waits.

* * *

Confidence, resolution, and hope rolls off Din all the way to the hangar. His chest filling and swelling with it so greatly his breath barely has any room, not that he has really noticed.

He notices he’s breathing hard when he comes upon the scene of his son and… the Jedi guy? Man? Jediman? Probably that. Whatever his name, they’re both staring at him, calm, curious, almost serene really. Din is puffing gulps of air, his hair is starting to stick to the sides of his face, and his face has probably red and _Haar’chak they both can very much see that now._ The confidence and resolution he just had goes running for the hills and he’s left with just embarrassment and… hope.

Din carries himself across the hangar, trying to even his breath out again and straighten his posture. Silence hangs in the air like it’s also anxious to hear what Din has to say. Din realizes he’s right there with it. Jediman stares at him still with a raised brow. And Grogu, ah, there it is, the resolution from before, it rests in the image of his son, his adi’ka.

“I, uh, I- I don’t know if I can ask this but…” Din trails off, gaze wandering off and eyebrows scrunching together as he realizes there’s not just one thing he wants to ask.

The Jediman finally takes a bit of pity, and in an encouraging voice says “You’re free to ask anything.”

Din looks back to him, startled, mouth agape as he scrambles for the words he wants to say, forcing out the first thing that comes to mind, “Where are you going?”

Jediman blinks and in the back of Din’s mind, he begins to think the word strange and wonders if Jediguy would more appropriate.

“Um, probably back to my home back toward the Inner Rim. My sister has a lot of security and, yeah. You know where the New Republic is set up now, right?” Luke is now realizing the panic and sleep deprivation is really getting to him or rather, fully got him. He spent the entire time getting here panicking and had yet spared a thought on what he was going to do post-rescue. Back home, with his sister, a constantly targeted politician, in a busy city, with her family, and then… he would train this Yoda toddler? How does one Jedi train a toddler? He couldn’t really bully the kid into doing handstands and floating ships and running through swamps with an annoyingly chatty backpack. Fuck, he’s gonna have to start finally reading those awful dense tomes Yoda left behind about being a Jedi or whatever. Breaking from his thoughts Luke realizes the long silence that has come since his answer.

Din is the one intensely staring now, taking to the time to properly size up the man in front of him, the answer said man just gave, and the still hopeful and curious look on Grogu’s face and finally says, “I’m going with you.”

“I- what.”

“I’m going with you.” Din’s voice is firmer and the tides come forth again now spilling wave after wave of certainty and calm.

Luke should probably fight this, he doesn’t know why he should or maybe this initial opposition is just a bratty reaction stemming from his 19-year pre-Jedi self but he’s also, stupid tired and can already tell this isn’t going to be an argument he will win. So instead, he summons all the Jedi calm and grace left in him and nods.

“The ride is going to be a bit cramped then,” Jediguy responds good-naturedly, already making his way to the X-wing.

The sudden change in demeanor, or rather change back to the initial façade the Jedi gave off when they had first met jars Din for a moment. When they first met… that was just a few minutes ago and Din had seen the deadliest platoon of droids the galaxy had probably ever known get sliced through and destroyed by the man in front of him like they were made of straw. And here Din is now, bullying this powerful Jediguy into taking him along.

Din glances at Jediguy’s X-Wing. If they’re going into the heart of the New Republic, he can’t very well steal an Imperial ship and fly in. Boba would be coming back but Din’s asked so much from him already.

Tight squeeze it’ll be then.

Din’s helmet is still on the bridge. He still isn’t sure he likes the way he can simultaneously feel the air on his face and look another living being in the eye. Actually, he’s pretty sure he hates and the urge to throw up is strong but he knows he can’t go back for it, he can’t put it back on and act like nothing has happened. He wouldn’t dishonor the creed like that, even if he had forsaken it, even if Bo-Katan mocks it. Din swallows down the bile climbing up his throat. Without a word, he climbs into the X-Wing and Jediguy climbs in after, sitting himself into Din’s lap. If the lack of space is awkward to the Jediguy, he doesn’t show it in the slightest. Din has too many thoughts racing through his mind at the moment to really be bothered either. 

“Ah, I’m Luke Skywalker by the way,” Jediguy says as he preps the ship for take-off.

Din takes another gulp to keep the panic and bile down. He can’t really introduce himself as a Mandalorian anymore. That being said, he can’t remember the last time he gave someone his real name, the sound of it feels strange on his lips. “Din. Din Djarin.”

Jediguy, Luke, throws a smile over his shoulder, “Nice to meet you. It’s gonna be a long ride, you don’t mind me passing out on you for a bit? R2 can handle navigation.”

Din just nods. Passing out sounds nice right now. Or just, looking into the deep vastness of space for a while until his thoughts fall back into some kind of order.

Grogu happily coos and crawls from the Jedi’s lap towards Din. Din softly smiles, picking his son up and places him on his chest, leans back as best he can, and passes out.

* * *

Luke glances behind him once they’re fully set on course to see the serious and hard-set man he’d just met asleep with a jarringly soft expression on his features, the child he’d just rescued similarly fast asleep in the arms of Din. The Force glows around them, a mix of soft warm yellows and greens and pinks. Luke’s chest feels… strange. He can’t quite pinpoint what the sight makes him feel but it’s overwhelming, but that could be the sleep-deprivation at work. Luke shrugs it off, leans against one of the side windows, and quickly falls asleep.

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone else, Bo-Katan picks up a discarded beskar helmet on the bridge. They will meet again. They must. It seems they both have something the other wants back. Cold rage roars through her.


	2. The Senator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange feelings that everyone decides they will deal with later

Din wakes up to the whirls and beeps of an astromech droid, startled and trying to reach for his blaster. That proves easier thought than done, Grogu still snores away on his chest, one of Din’s arms still protectively wrapped around his adi’ka. The other arm and corresponding leg dead asleep from the weight on them. The weight being the Jedi-, no, Luke Skywalker using half of Din’s body like a mattress.

Din stares at the sleeping face. Luke must be younger than him, he had to be. His features were practically cherubic even with the tiny battle scares and weathered freckles. Luke Skywalker is… attractive.

Din groans and files that thought away into the ever-growing pile of thoughts he has yet to address but will eventually have to like the fact that he doesn’t have his helmet anymore but the Darksaber is still strapped on his belt or that he has quite literally only the clothes on his back or that he’s pretty sure existing near Grogu is going to mess up his magic training or-

Grogu shifts and makes a noise akin to a grumble on Din’s chest, sleepily gazing up into his father’s face. Grogu lets out a happy coo as he recognizes the face before him and starts reaching to touch the scruff on Din’s chin. Din’s heart and thoughts calm immediately, and he shifts his son up to bring them face to face. Grogu makes another happy sound as he pats every inch of his father’s face. A soft smile forms on Din’s face with each soft pat.

The back of Din’s neck prickles and he nearly jumps for his gun, again, when Luke shifts on him. Grogu turns to see what moves behind him and immediately starts struggling to go to Luke. Din places the kid down onto Luke’s lap and Grogu toddles onto Luke’s chest, now patting or rather slapping the other man’s face. Din has half a mind to stop his son but the scene is honestly too funny not to chuckle at first. He still has his doubts about the… abilities the Jedi holds outside of fighting but Din can tell from how quickly Grogu has warmed up to him that this Skywalker guy probably isn’t awful.

* * *

Luke Skywalker wakes up to the somewhat familiar alarm clock of small 3 fingered hands hitting his face. For a moment, he’s on Dagobah again and thinks Master Yoda is waking him up from passing out for the nth time in his special cranky Master Jedi way. No words follow like “Wake up, you must” or “Long road ahead, you have, Young Skywalker” but rather a soft chuckle and Luke turns and finds himself staring at the young one he rescued on his chest, and the father behind him who has a soft smile on his face as he stares at the young one. Luke’s chest feels strange again like it did yesterday and he can feel a blush trying to surface. He desperately tries to squash it down; he needs his head clear and working right now. The small smile on Din’s face disappears as he makes eye contact with Luke. His expression reverts to its hard-set and observant state like he’s working on a puzzle of intergalactic size and is trying to figure out where Luke fits in it. Luke smiles back knowing that his personality of switching from mysterious and competent Jedi to cocky Rebellion pilot still trips Leia and Han up or rather frustrates them to no end. Din’s eyebrows scrunch together at the smile.

Grogu pokes Luke again, maybe for attention, maybe for curiosity’s sake, more than likely both and Luke breaks eye contact with Din. He turns his smiles to Grogu who happily coos and smiles back.

“Okay, okay, I’m awake now. Thank you for the wake-up call” Luke says to the child and Grogu gives another pleased coo.

Luke gets up from where he was resting, realizing only now that said resting spot was Din’s right half of his body, to move toward the controls.

“Huh”

“What’s the ‘huh’ about?” Din immediately asks, voice serious. Luke can feel Din tense up behind him.

“Nothing bad,” Luke reassures, “We, or at least I was asleep for a lot longer than I thought.”

Luke looks back to Din, who only raises an eyebrow and tilts his head in response.

"We’re 10 minutes away from Nakadia.”

“Why Nakadia? I know it’s New Republic but it doesn’t seem very… Jedi,” Din questions.

Luke blinks.

“Din”- Din almost seems to flinch at the sound of his name- “What do you know of the New Republic?”

Din shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed though he wasn’t sure why.

“Can be a bit of a pain of an ass but definitely better than those Imps. Outer Rim doesn’t really keep up with political news unless money is involved.”

That sounded about right to Luke, he only knew about the Rebel Alliance in the Outer Rim because of all the tall tale hero stories floating around about them. That and the Empire was constantly trying to squeeze every resource an Outer Rim planet had back when he was growing up, didn’t breed a lot of support for them. When he first heard of Leia in that holo-message he thought her life had entailed a lot more fancy dresses and stories Aunt Beru had told him when he was young and a lot less politics. Word of him might have gotten around to bounty hunters in the Outer Rim because of the Boba Fett thing but considering none had been after him or Han (which frankly was impressive even if he has just been acting as a trophy husband for the last few years) then maybe word of him hadn’t gotten around.

"We’re going to Nakadia because it’s the New Republic capital where my sister lives because she’s in the Senate and where I live because I was a commander in the Rebel Alliance and like to keep tabs on the cause I fought for.” Luke finally answered, not really wanting to go into the Jedi thing or the Rebel Alliance poster boy thing or- you get the idea. It sounded too much like bragging, which while 19 year old him would’ve immediately jumped at such bragging rights, current Luke wanted nothing more than to fade into obscurity and learn more Jedi stuff for the rest of his days. Besides, Din would find out about the pseudo-celebrity status in due time.

Din mulls this over, staring off into the distance in deep thought but inadvertently glaring down Luke. Luke has no reason to be intimidated, being most likely the single most deadly living being in the universe, still, he panics and rushes to reassure Din, “My sister has a lot of security guards and systems and stuff like that. It’s a calm and safe city, Grogu is completely safe. I promise, even if he wasn’t, I’ll be there to protect him with my life.”

Din looks surprised for a moment, wondering if Luke did one of those weird Jedi magic tricks to read his mind which he decides he doesn’t like about as much as he decides he doesn’t like the idea of taking his often-targeted son to a highly populated city in a Core planet world to live with a New Republic Senator and her brother. Din’s face quickly scrunches up into a displeased expression again.

 _‘K’atini, k’atini,’_ Din’s brain supplies in the voice of his many siblings over the years, best translation for it right now would be “Beggars can’t be choosers” but he always much preferred the simplicity of the phrase on Mando’a.

Luke turns back to the controls, trying to hide a small blush. The more he woke up the more he began to notice how handsome the man he’d just been sleeping on is.

“And here we are,” Luke announces as they exit hyperdrive, full view of Nakadia below them.

* * *

Nakadia, current planetary capital of the New Republic with just one sprawling, growing city, Quarrow, and acres upon acres of farmland. Beyond that forests and rolling hills. Leia has two homes here. One in the heart of the city so she can get to emergency council meetings whenever need be and one miles away from any other house where she goes to scream once said meetings are over. When she’s not there, screaming, it’s a sweet calm cottage with a large kitchen and overstuffed puffy sofas. Luke wants nothing more than to land his X-Wing there but he can already tell through the Force that Leia isn’t currently there and is also a little pissed off and worried for him. He tries to send a message through the Force that he’s back towards her. The two have been working on communicating through it but it’s still difficult to tell what goes through and what doesn’t.

The message definitely goes through though, Luke is slammed with a wave of anger that’s trying to mask genuine concern and relief. He smiles to himself as he enters the atmosphere and lands them back where Luke had first grabbed the X-Wing from when he left- the historic display platform in front of the Senate building. Nowadays he usually got around by hitching rides with his sister, or Han, or going on whatever ship the New Republic had lent him for some diplomatic mission or another. But Han was out when Luke was called through the Force by Grogu and he needed something that had weapons. New Republic ships severely lacked in defense systems, the Senate insisting it “gave the wrong image”. The Senate has a lot of opinions on “image”, not that Luke cares much though Leia wishes he would.

The New Republic/Galactic Senate building is the largest in the city, acting as a center point for the whole area. Still, it’s leagues below the greatness most of the senators were used to from their own metropolitan cities. Luke likes it for that reason, a bit of humility would go a long way for the Senate.

Leia is conveniently waiting for them at the front of the building, arms crossed and with an expression on her face that says “This whole mess better have a damn good reason or you’re getting ripped a new one”, it may also say “It doesn’t matter how good the reason you have, I’m kicking your ass for freaking me out like this.” It would really wholly depend on how cute she would find Grogu.

Luke groans and stretches once he gets out of the X-Wing, taking his time unloading R2. Din walks like he wants to do the same thing but prefers to hold on tight to Grogu. Leia walks over, frustration with her brother growing because they both know he’s trying to delay the earful he’s about to get from her.

Leia stops in front of Din, analyzing both him and Grogu. Din feels once again all too aware of the lack of helmet and bile rises in the back of his throat again from how _wrong_ it feels. Leia squints at him for a moment, as though she senses the discomfort, then turns her gaze to Grogu.

“I’m assuming the small green creature is the child you were sputtering about before you left. Over a week ago.” Leia shoots her brother a look, which he pointedly ignores in favor of pretending R2 still needs help. There are many questions in the statement that everyone can hear without them being said.

Luke sighs and says “I can explain but first, I’m sorry for leaving suddenly with basically no notice.”

Leia raises an eyebrow, completely unsatisfied.

“And I’m sorry for going holo silent for the entire time I was gone.”

Leia’s expression does not change.

“And I’m sorry for freaking you out and probably the rest of the Senate too.”

Leia’s expression changes. It is not for the better.

“Oh! Freaking me out! No, no, no. Not at all. Certainly, didn’t freak out the Senate by TAKING YOUR HISTORIC STARFIGHTER THAT RESTS IN FULL VIEW OF THE SENATE BUILDING IN THE CAPITAL AND FLYING THE FUCK OFF WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE WHERE EXACTLY YOU WERE GOING! CERTAINLY, DIDN’T ENTERTAIN THE IDEA THAT WAR WAS GOING TO BREAK OUT AGAIN BY THE FACE OF THE REBELLION RUNNING OFF IN HIS REBELLION STARFIGHTER TO THE OUTER RIM. CERTAINLY, DIDN’T GIVE YOUR ONLY SISTER THE WORST WEEK OF HER LIFE BY MAKING HER DEAL WITH EMERGENCY MEETING AFTER EMERGENCY MEETING WHILE HAVING NO IDEA WHERE HER ONLY BROTHER WAS OR WHAT HE WAS DOING OR IF HE WAS IN DANGER. STARS ABOVE I AM THIS CLOSE TO SHAKING YOU UNTIL THAT ORGAN YOU CALL A BRAIN FALLS OUT OF YOUR HEAD SO I CAN DONATE TO SOMEONE WHO WILL ACTUALLY USE IT. LUKE. SKYWALKER. IF YOU ARE TRYING TO PUT ME IN AN EARLY GRAVE! I! YOU STUPID, NO-THINKING, IMPULSIVE, RECKLESS, FARMBOY.”

Luke winces and tries to hide the smile growing on his face. Leia’s anger is terrifying, there’s no doubt to that and she’s become adept enough in the Force that she absolutely could deal actual damage to him now. Still, he can feel the crash of relief coursing through her at seeing her brother again alive and unharmed. Luke, stupid, no-thinking, impulsive, and reckless farmboy he is does the stupid thing and swamps Leia into a big hug, making sure to pin her arms to her sides (not that it would really stop or hinder her much, but there’s a limited number of attacks Luke can expect from her this way).

“I’m sorry. I’m glad to see you too,” Luke replies calmly.

Another course of anger surges through Leia but she lets it go, deciding she’ll badger him more later in private. One of them has to be at least somewhat aware of appearances and she’s probably already caused enough of a scene to feed political rumors for the next week. Besides, she can feel that the rant has now seeped a bit into that thick skull of his and regret tinges his words and body language. Leia smacks his chest still, for good measure.

“Tell me what happened after we get back to my place, I need a drink.”

-

Din is finally introduced once Leia has a drink in hand, smartly he keeps quiet for the most part as Luke fills her in. He’s met enough terrifying women in his life to learn when to keep his mouth shut. Din is surprised at first to hear how long Luke has been gone. Luke tries to explain how he used his Force link to Grogu to find them but how it wasn’t the most reliable form of navigation. It goes in one ear and out the other for Din. This Force stuff still sounds like a bunch of mystical bullshit for the most part, even if he has seen Grogu and Ahsoka do some said mystical bullshit.

Luke smiles at the look on Din’s face. “It’s fair to have doubts, Force knows I gave Master Yoda a hard enough time about this initially to deserve dealing with the disbelief myself.”

Din barely listens to that either, it strikes through his system again that he does not have a helmet on. His mind goes into overdrive again as it remembers every internal problem he still has yet to address.

The comforting smile leaves Luke’s face, replacing itself with a concerned look. Leia catches on too and looks out the window where Nakadia’s sun has just begun to set.

“Let’s call it an early night. Luke, show your- friends to the guest room,” Leia all but orders, pausing only briefly as she thinks up the best term to refer to Din and Grogu in that practiced politician way that sounds more like a common lapse in speech than a mistake or pause to think.

Luke nods and gets up, extending a hand to Din. Din takes it, trying to get up as carefully as possible; Grogu had fallen asleep at some point as Luke and Leia talked. Luke offers a small smile, “Guest room isn’t too far, just down the hall and it has its own bathroom.”

Din just nods, still trying to keep the mounting dread of dealing with his thoughts from showing. He’s never had to try to hide such facial expressions before, or any, and that thought sets his chest on fire. He feels like he’s suffocating by the time Luke opens the door to the guest room. Din isn’t sure what to do with himself. He should probably thank Luke or something.

Din opens his mouth to speak, making full eye contact with Luke, and stops whatever he was about to say. The concern on Luke’s face makes Din feel small, like a kid. He feels more stupid than before when he just stood silent and watched Luke and Leia talk.

Luke walks into the room ahead of Din and sits down on the bed, legs crossed and arms resting on his knees,

“Come sit next to me.” It’s not an order, or at least it doesn’t feel like one to Din, but it doesn’t exactly feel up for discussion so he sits next to Luke, doing his best to mimic how he sits without disturbing Grogu.

Before he can question Luke the next not-order is given. “Find something on the wall to stare at.”

Din focuses his stare at a small discolored spot hidden in the upper right corner of the wall they face, getting more confused by the minute.

“Take a deep breath,” Luke says, taking a slow, calm deep breath himself as though to give an example. Din mimics him once again.

“Feel the space of the bed under you. The feeling of your clothes and armor on your skin. The weight of Grogu in your arms.”

“What am I doing?” Din finally asks though he catches himself still following the not-orders and continues to stare at the spot on the wall.

“It’s like meditating. Jedi meditating is a bit different from this but I developed it shortly after the war ended, helps with all the thoughts that kept flooding my head when I tried to… deal with the aftermath.”

Din could understand the aftermath thing. Fighting is an important part of Mandalorian culture and never shied away from but it’s taken seriously and taught to be taken seriously at a young age. Although, he is now confused as to why he is doing the Jediguy’s not-Jedi, post-war meditating thing.

“Lots of thoughts are circling around in your mind. Pick one. Address one. Discard the rest,” Luke says, and Din is this close to decking him because he has to be using his Jedi magic or something to be reading his mind.

He’s about to respond with something along the lines of “Easier said than done” but with a few more choice words than that when _it_ lodges in his mind.

‘ _My helmet is off.’_

It floods Din with an awful cocktail of emotion but the underlying flavor continues to be shame. Instead, he responds, “Great. Now, what do I do with it?”

“Address it. Why does it make you feel a certain way? Is it logical to feel this way or are you contradicting yourself? What can you do, moving forward to deal in a _helpful_ way?”

“What does the wall have to do with this?” Din asked, still analyzing the spot in the corner; there’s a noticeable difference in textures from the spot and the wall.

“Gives your eyes something to do. Mindless enough you don’t get distracted. Distracting enough you don’t get overwhelmed,” Luke simply replied, the competent Jedi persona Din first met taking over.

Din has half a mind to say fuck this, go to a bar, and fight the first guy who looks at him weird when the thought replays again.

_‘My helmet is off.’_

Ok, fine, he gets it. Jediguy might be onto something here. Fighting out his feelings wasn’t exactly an option right now. Still, he feels tense with Jediguy being right there next to him. Luke rubs Din’s shoulder and gets up then. He softly smiles at Din and different kind of emotion floods the Mandalorian for a moment.

“Good night, Din. Get some rest.”

Then it’s just Din and the spot on the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's go babeeeeeeeey, I'm officially a multi-chapter fic author, who knew the day would come. This took embarrassingly long, s/o to Wookiepedia for have long-ass articles on every bit of star wars lore I need to read up on and s/o to people who make dark academia/dark royalty playlists on youtube with very specific names, this chapter wouldn't exist without them. And of course, s/o to everyone who left comments and kudos, getting so much feedback made my day like I couldn't have my camera on in class cause I couldn't stop smiling. Next chapter will be up,,, maybe by the end of the weekend but no promises

**Author's Note:**

> I swear the chapters will get longer this just seems like a perfect stopping point for the first chapter, already working on the second so expect that at... some point. Not gonna lie this is my first time really doing a multi-fic but I really wanna try. I know I'm subverting the fanfic tropesTM that this ship has but trust me it's gonna be Cool and Good, Din is gonna get that Good Character Growth. Also, the title doesn't make sense right now but don't worry about it.


End file.
